


Heads or Tails

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen, There's two versions of this, and one that's a bit longer, that's why there's two chapters, the drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fates are decided on the flip of a coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heads or Tails- The Short Version

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Silver Dollar
> 
> Written for Claire. I can see this pairing. River reminds me quite a bit of Dru. (I actually have a longer version of this if anyone is interested, but I wanted to see if I could get it paired down to 100 words. If you want to see the longer one, let me know.) Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike flipped the coin and River watched as it spun in the air. The silver dollar, a remnant from Earth That Was, meant a great deal to her. It was the catalyst that had brought them together.

She ignored the men surrounding them. Their fate was currently being decided. They would be dealt with soon enough.

River met her mate’s eyes. “Heads you live,” she said softly.

He caught the coin, covering it on the back of his hand. Eyes bright with the anticipation of bloodshed, they looked at the outcome.

Spike finished the mantra. “Tails you die.”

River smiled.

-30-


	2. Heads or Tails- The Longer Version

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Heads you live, tails you die,” River murmured, watching the blond man across the room repeatedly flip a coin. The stranger looked up at her. She whispered, “The killer in you wants out to play. I can show you a proper playground.”

He raised a scarred eyebrow at her. River ignored Mal and Jayne’s calls as she crossed the bar to him. He watched her with hooded blue eyes and she could feel him inside her. A slow smile curved her lips as she held out her hand. He took it, placing a gentle kiss on its back, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Name’s Spike, luv, but you already knew that. Got a bit of the sight, eh?”

She nodded. “I’m River.” She sat down next to him, their hands still entwined. “You can’t hunt here, but I know where there’s plenty of prey. We can dance in their blood and save the innocents from the other monsters. It’ll be fun.” Her eyes were alight with anticipation. Here was someone who wouldn’t be afraid of her, who could keep up with her, who would understand her like no one else.

Spike studied her for a long moment then glanced over her shoulder at the scowling men she’d left behind. “Don’t think your boys like you talkin’ to me.”

“They don’t need me anymore. They might miss me a little, but they’ll be relieved I’m gone. I’m not safe to be around.”

Spike smirked. “Neither am I.”

“I know. You deal in death, the same as I. We just go about it differently.” She looked at the coin in his hand, a sliver dollar. “Heads you live, tails you die,” she repeated. She looked at him earnestly. “I’m not really crazy. I just get mixed up sometimes.”

Spike nodded slowly. “You really don’t mind givin’ up the life you’ve got?”

“They’ll be safer with me gone. Trust me, Spike. The Alliance won’t find you.”

Spike pondered her offer. He was getting tired of constantly looking over his shoulder. The Alliance had really made his un-life hell. This little slip of a girl reminded him of Dru and Dawn all rolled into one pretty, crazy, and powerful package.

River grinned at him, knowing he was going to take her with him. This was right, what she’d been waiting for. Then she frowned. “Who’s Peaches?”

Spike laughed. Oh, she was gonna be fun.

-30-


End file.
